Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Sutera bacopa. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Dancoplavxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Bacopa, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dancoplavxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hasiva, Israel. The female parent is an unpatented Sutera bacopa cultivar designated xe2x80x98CV-01xe2x80x99. The male parent is an unpatented Sutera bacopa cultivar designated xe2x80x98CV-012xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Dancoplavxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hasiva, Israel.
xe2x80x98Dancoplavxe2x80x99 was selected in a cultivated environment in Moshav Mishmar Hasiva, Israel. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by Vegetative Cutting was first performed in December 2000 in Moshav Mishmar Hasiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Dancoplavxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Sutera as a new and distict cultivar:
1. Violet-blue flowers with yellow-orange throat;
2. Trailing vigorous growth;
3. Early flowering;
4. Use as hanging baskets, combination planters and ground cover under full sunlight-slight shade.
xe2x80x98Dancoplavxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values descibe the new cultivar as grown in Moshav Mishmar Hasiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Dancoplavxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Bacoblexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,181), and the cultivar xe2x80x98Yasflosxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,616).